Love is Blind
by Sara-girly
Summary: Yuki and Kyo both love Tohru. Who will win her heart? Rating will start at K and increase with review demands. REVIEW PLEASE


** Okay, brand new story of a brand new author! I kept it short because I wanted to see if anyone was interested. If people are, I will continue. Please don't be too harsh, because like I said, this is my very first story. Ideas are welcome**

Monday Morning, Yuki's POV

"Tohru, there's been something I need to tell you…" Yuki sighed, his head down.

"I need to tell you something, too," Tohru said.

"What I need to tell you…" Yuki started.

"Is that I…" Tohru spoke.

"LOVE YOU!" They both said at the same time.

"You do?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, I've always loved you," Tohru answered.

Their gaze met, and they slowly started to move towards each other…the gap between them closing…

"YUKI, KYO, BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Tohru called from downstairs, waking Yuki from his dream. He sighed. He had been having the same dream for the past 2 weeks.

He slowly made his way downstairs.

"Morning Yuki!" Tohru greeted him. "How did you sleep?"

He did his best to put on a smile "Fine, thank you."

He took a seat next to the pervy hounddog that was Shigure. _Should I tell her how I feel?_ He thought as he ate. _How would she react? If she rejected me, it could ruin our friendship. But if she didn't…_ His thoughts were interrupted by the cat thundering down the stairs.

"Yo, Tohru, what are we eating?"

Yuki sighed. Everyone knew that Tohru liked that stupid cat, for whatever reason. He didn't have a chance.

Tohru smiled at him "Good morning Kyo, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess," he replied.

_What does she see in that stupid cat?_ He looked at Kyo's head. _I mean, how big can that brain be?_ Kyo chose that moment to look at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU DAMN RAT?!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about, you stupid cat?" he said calmly.

"YOU'RE STARING AT MY FOREHEAD!!"

"Really? I thought I was staring into outer space, but then again, your head, big empty space, I see no difference" he replied. (**A/N Fine, yes, I stole that line from the animorphs series, big deal)**

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN RAT BOY!!"

"Umm, Yuki? Kyo?"

Both guys looked up at Tohru.

"Umm…we're going to be late for school, so, umm, maybe.." she said quietly.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready." Kyo grumbled, and with that he stomped up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda." Yuki said. "I should be getting ready, you're right." And he followed Kyo up the stairs. "_Not a chance_." He said sadly to himself.

Monday Morning, Kyo's POV

"Look, Tohru, there's been something I need to tell you…" Kyo mumbled, his head down.

"I need to tell you something, too," Tohru said.

"What I need to tell you…" Kyo started.

"Is that I…" Tohru spoke.

"LOVE YOU!" They both said at the same time.

"You do?" Kyo asked.

"Of course, I've always loved you," Tohru answered.

Their gaze met, and they slowly started to move towards each other…the gap between them closing…

"YUKI, KYO, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tohru called from dowstairs, waking Kyo from his dream.

He moaned in frustration. He had been having the same damn dream for the past 2 weeks! He laid in bed for a minute. _Should I tell her how I feel?_ He thought. _I she rejects me, it could ruin our friendship. But if she doesn't…_

He sighed. Everyone knew Tohru liked that damn rat, for whatever reason. He didn't stand a chance.

Eventually, he got out of bed and thundered down the stairs. "Yo, Tohru, what are we eating?" He yelled. He heard Yuki sigh.

"Good morning Kyo, how did you sleep?" she asked with a smile on he face. God she had a nice smile.

"Fine, I guess," He replied. How could she like that sewer rat?? He looked at Yuki, who was staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU DAMN RAT?!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about, you stupid cat?" he said calmly.

"YOU'RE STARING AT MY FOREHEAD!!" God, the nerve of him.

"Really? I thought I was staring into outer space, but then again, your head, big empty space, I see no difference" he replied. Kyo's temper raged.

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN RAT BOY!!"

"Umm, Yuki? Kyo?"

Both guys looked up at Tohru.

"Umm…we're going to be late for school, so, umm, maybe.." she said quietly.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready." Kyo grumbled, and with that he stomped up the stairs. "Not a chance." He said to himself.

**So what do you think? Review if you want me to continue. O, and another thing, should the story be Kyo/Tohru or Yuki/Tohru? The couple with the most votes wins**


End file.
